The Red Balloon
The Red Balloon is a song from the seventh season, dedicated to The Red Hot Air Balloon where the tune is based on its theme. Lyrics :There's so much to see on the Island of Sodor :Waterfalls and windmills, valleys of green :All this and more on the Island of Sodor :Colourful carpet for all to see :People happily ride round the Island :Flying so high in a big red balloon :From mountains high and down to the seaside :Everyone wishing they'll all come back soon :High in the red balloon :Up above looking down on everyone :You can touch the moon :High in the red balloon :Floating and spinning and climbing and rising :Way up high, look see the red balloon :Float over castles and church spires below them :Cricket being played on the quaint village green :Everyone waves at the big red balloon :Prettiest picture they've ever seen :James sees the red balloon :Floating high, wishing he could be like him :High in the sky :He waits where the river bends :Waiting to see his friend, hoping he will come again :Wishing and hoping and waiting and dreaming of flying high :Just James and the red balloon :James and the red balloon Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Duck * Donald * Stepney * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Bulgy * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Nancy * Farmer Trotter * The Elsbridge Cricket Club Episodes * Train Stops Play * Make Someone Happy * James and the Red Balloon * Emily's New Coaches * The Old Bridge * The Runaway Elephant * Harold and the Flying Horse * The Grand Opening * Best Dressed Engine Deleted Scenes * James and the Red Balloon: *# A deleted scene of the balloon floating over the watermill. *# A shot of the red balloon floating over the Lighthouse. *# A deleted scene of the red balloon in the sky. * The Old Bridge - A deleted scene of the hot air balloon floating over the old bridge and Skarloey. * The Runaway Elephant - A deleted scene of the hot air balloon floating over Elephant Park. * The Grand Opening - A deleted scene of the balloon floating over Peter Sam. * Best Dressed Engine - A deleted scene of James pulling two trucks and the May pole while the red balloon floats overhead. Trivia * Edited scenes from Train Stops Play are used. One scene shows the red balloon above the Elsbridge Cricket Field and another scene shows the cricketers smiling. Goofs * At one point, James is seen watching The Red Balloon on the track that runs past the Sodor Castle, situated on the Skarloey Railway, but that track is a narrow gauge track and James is a standard gauge engine. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Making Tracks with Thomas and Friends US * Roundhouse Rhythms * Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures JPN * Original Songs 2 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long TWN * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long Gallery File:TheRedBalloontitlecard.jpg|Title card File:TheRedBalloonJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:JamesandtheRedBalloon19.png|The Red Hot Air Balloon File:TheGrandOpening19.png File:Edward'sBrassBand3.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon65.png File:TheRedBalloon2.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse4.png File:TheGrandOpening20.png File:TheGrandOpening21.png File:TheGrandOpening22.png File:TheGrandOpening24.png|Lady Hatt and Sir Topham Hatt File:TheGrandOpening25.png File:TheGrandOpening61.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon18.jpg File:MakeSomeoneHappy40.png|Donald File:TheGrandOpening8.jpg File:TheGrandOpening26.png File:TheGrandOpening27.png|Skarloey File:JamesandtheRedBalloon25.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon26.png|Stepney and Duck File:JamesandtheRedBalloon53.png File:BestDressedEngine55.jpg File:TheGrandOpening29.png File:TheRunawayElephant26.jpg File:TheRedBalloon3.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon49.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon50.png File:TrainStopsPlay15.png File:TrainStopsPlay25.png File:TheRedBalloon4.jpg File:TheRedBalloon2.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloon57.png|James File:JamesandtheRedBalloon60.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon61.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon62.png File:TheRedBalloon1.png|Note: James on the narrow gauge tracks File:JamesandtheRedBalloon64.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon65.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon19.jpg Song File:The Red Balloon - Music Video Category:Songs